Packs
Packs, also known as Booster Packs, can be bought with Power Credits or real money in the Store OR can be obtained if the player completes a certain amount of Battles for a character's Challenge. They can contain either character cards, with or without support cards, along with a possible chance for Upgrades, and/or Gear cards. For some packs, their contents may be fixed or random; on the other hand, some can be permanent or temporary (i.e. does not always appear in the store). Obtaining a character who first needs to be unlocked in Challenge Mode or a WBID account (or through the Store) can be promoted DIRECTLY with Power Credits. Otherwise, if obtained from most Packs, they cannot be promoted directly. Permanent packs *Bronze Booster Pack *Silver Booster Pack *Gold Booster Pack *Gear Locker *Challenge Booster Pack/Updated Challenge Booster Packs *Most Wanted Pack Temporary Packs The pack(s) currently in the store are bolded. *Arkham Pack - 3 random characters from the Arkham series (with both Arkham Origins and Arkham Knight characters) *Arkham Asylum Pack - Batman/Arkham Origins, Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, and Harley Quinn/Arkham *Bleed Out Pack - Catwoman/Batman Returns, Aquaman/Regime, and Scorpion/Mortal Kombat *Femme Fatale Pack - Batgirl/Prime (used to be Catwoman/Batman Returns), Wonder Woman/600, and Harley Quinn/Animated *'Gotham City Pack' - The Joker/Insurgency, Batman/Prime, and Bane/Prime *Justice League Pack - Superman/Prime, Wonder Woman/Regime, and Aquaman/Prime *Man of Steel Pack - contains only 2 characters, Superman/Man of Steel and Zod/Man of Steel. *Metropolis Pack - Superman/Prime, Lex Luthor/Krypto, and Doomsday/Prime *Red Son Pack - 3 Random Red Son characters *Small Challenge Bundle - 3 Challenge Credits (Not Available Anymore) *Large Challenge Bundle - 20 Challenge Credits (Not Available Anymore) *[[Tag Team Pack|'Tag Team Pack']] - Bane/Luchador, Hawkgirl/Prime, and Nightwing/New 52 *Dawn of Justice Premium Pack - with a random chance to obtain the 3 Dawn of Justice characters! *Dawn of Justice Gear Locker - with a random chance to obtain the 3 Dawn of Justice gears! *Survivor Pack - Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X , Scorpion/Mortal Kombat and Lobo/Bounty Hunter *Ice Breaker Pack- Bane/Luchador, Killer Frost/Regime and Killer Frost/Prime *Alien Invasion Pack - Darkseid/Prime, Martian Manhunter/Prime, and Lobo/Prime *Sorcery Pack - Raven/Prime, Zatanna/Prime, and Black Adam/Kahndaq *Villains Starter Pack - The Joker/Insurgency, Doomsday/Prime, and Bane/Regime (Can only be purchased once per update) *Wonder Woman 75th Anniversary Booster Pack - contains 4 versions of Wonder Woman, along with all of her Support Cards and her signature gear! *Blackest Night Booster Pack - Batman/Blackest Night, Hawkgirl/Blackest Night and Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night *Wally West Gold Pack - with a random chance of getting The Flash/Wally West Rebirth. *Apokolips Darkseid Challenge Pack *Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack *Suicide Squad Gold Pack *Red Lantern Challenge Pack *The Flash Starter Pack *'Superman Starter Pack' Early Access Packs Early Access Packs are generally released slightly prior to the character's official release, and retracted around the same time their challenge expires. *Arkham Knight Harley Quinn Pack *Dawn of Justice Superman Pack *Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman Pack *Kahndaq Black Adam Pack *Anti-Matter Sinestro Pack *Arkham Knight Catwoman Pack *'Injustice 2 Aquaman Pack' *'Injustice 2 Superman Pack' *Injustice 2 Promo Pack *Ame-Comi Catwoman Early Access Bundle *Ame-Comi Catwoman Pack *Teen Titans Raven Early Access Pack *Worst Heroes Ever Bundle *Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Early Access Bundle *Suicide Squad Deadshot Early Access Bundle *Suicide Squad Joker Early Access Bundle *Earth 2 Solomon Grundy Pack *'Blackest Night Hawkgirl Early Access Bundle' *Blackest Night Doomsday Pack *Rebirth Jessica Cruz Early Access Pack *Rebirth Raven Early Access Bundle *Rebirth Raven Early Access Pack *Flashpoint Batman Early Access Bundle Note: # denotes that the pack is currently on sale for 25% off for special occasions or events. Trivia *Previously, the card's stats on the pack's interface are modified by support cards. This has since been removed and now they show their base stats. *Most of the non-random temporary packs are around 25% cheaper than the characters are separately. A major exception is the Arkham Asylum Pack, which only saves about 3.6% possibly due to the difficulty of otherwise obtaining Harley Quinn/Arkham. Category:Terminology